


Hey you! I think I' ve had a little too much...

by KawaiiPickle



Category: BoA (Musician), DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Drinking, Short One Shot, a lot of swearing, very pointless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:05:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10067666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiPickle/pseuds/KawaiiPickle
Summary: Changmin and Yunho were very happy to share how hard drinking with Boa is (especially ending it) - and that's how I see it!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! How about a short pointless BoaShinki one shot instead of Pride and Temptation update, because I'm lame?? ;;
> 
> Anyway, this is what have I imagined when I found this story about Tohos drinking with Boa and I really need her to write a book about them, because damn...all the stories she must know! X'D (I'll put the link to the inspiration below)
> 
> Anyway, I hope you will like it ^^
> 
> Every comment and every kudos is much appreciated ;;

[[insp]](http://68.media.tumblr.com/51b6a274676a420e2870c347852705cd/tumblr_inline_om5qacSdeo1qgg6hy_500.jpg)

 

' Beer-pong!'

 

Changmin jerks his head up, blinking rapidly. His vision is blurry, things tripling before his eyes. For a long, dragging seconds he's lost and confused at essential things - who is he, where is he, why is he there, why is his mouth tasting like something died there, why is he hating life more than usual...

 

' Chwang, move your flat ass and come here, we play beer-pong now!'

 

_Oh, that's why._

 

He looks around and finally remembers where he is.

 

Boa's apartment.

 

He's sitting on the floor in front of the huge TV, half sprawled over coffee table. He was watching something, not sure what anymore, and must've fallen asleep somewhere between Boa going for the 3rd round of her Karaoke songs with her friends and her getting bored with it and switching to beer-pong.

 

Beer. _Ugh._

 

Only Boa can make him hate beer. And soju. Or sake. Or any alcohol, really.

 

_When will he learn?!_

 

It's not so often for them to be in Tokyo at the same time. It's even less common for them to have schedule-free day at the same time, so when it happened  and it happened this weekend  there's only one proper way to celebrate it.

 

Drinking party.

 

But now, looking around trashed apartment, empty bottles and cans standing everywhere while the rising sun shines shyly through the curtains he lets himself reflect.

 

It always ends up bed. It always ends up with both of them shit-faced, leaving Boa's house almost on their knees and with Boa yelling at them and/or laughing at them.

 

_When will he learn??_

 

'Changmin, are you coming?' Boa shouts again and this time Changmin looks at her.

 

And hates her immediately.

 

She looks perfect. Hair, makeup, clothes, everything on point. Like she just left her dressing room. And they've been drinking since early evening yesterday. _What the fuck!_

 

' Give me a moment.' He says back, knowing he needs to say something or she would come to him and drag him over.

 

His answer seem to be enough, though, because her attention goes back to the game and some of her friends who are still sober enough to play with her.

 

Changmin decides he had enough. But there is one more thing he needs to take care for first, before leaving.

 

Where the fuck is Yunho?!

 

Soft snore from under the table answers his question almost immediately. Yunho sleep these, curled and wrapped up in Changmin's hoodie.

 

Changmin crawls closer.

 

'Hyung. Hyung, let's go home.' He shakes Yunho while whispering to his ear. He's as quiet about it as he can in his state, not wanting to catch Boa's attention. ' Hyung, wake up and let's go home.'

 

' Whbuh...wha??' Yunho jerks and opens one blood-shot eye. ' Chwangmmniniiie?'

 

' Let's go home.'

 

' Aren't we there?'

 

' No, we're still at Boa's.'

 

' Really? Ugh.'

 

' Yeah, let's go.' Changmin tugs at his arm, trying to get him from under the table.

 

' Changminnie, she won't let us. She will scream.' Yunho crawls out and sits next to him. His face is still all flushed from the alcohol, his hair is a mess and there's a visible stubble on his chin. But when he pouts at Changmin while rubbing at his tired eyes, Changmin is sure he hasn't seen anyone or anything more adorable. Ever.

 

How is this ok? In a moment like this?

 

' Hyung, I don't care, I want to sleep.'

 

' Sleep here with me, Changminnmnmniiie...'

 

' No, hyung, we're going home, get up!'

 

He drags still pouting Yunho up and they shuffle to the door. He doesn't believe in God, but he prays now to any – please don't make Boa see us, please don't make her look here now. Maybe they will be lucky this time, maybe this time...

 

' Where do you think you're going?'

 

 _Fuck_.

 

Changmin stumbles back when Boa catches him by his shirt. He turns around to face her and Yunho hides behind him.

 

_Fearless leader, my ass._

 

' Home. Sleep. Bye!'

 

' What do you mean - sleep!? We are just starting?' Boa dares to look legitimately confused and offended.

 

' It's 5am!!' Changmin explains, because damn, maybe she really doesn't know!?

 

' So?'

 

_So that's not the case, then._

 

_She's been just her usual monster self._

 

' So we're going home.' He says again and takes a step back to the door. Yunho clings to his back and shuffles with him.

 

' Fuck, you're both such a whimps, I'm not drinking with any of you ever again.'

 

' You always say that.'

 

' And yet I never learn.' She scoffs with such an affront on her face Changmin for a second really feels like he has done something wrong here. ' I haven't even drank that much tonight, yet.'

 

' You had twice as much soju as I did! Where do you even keep all that alcohol in this tiny body of yours?!' He whines, desperate, but lowkey hella impressed.

 

' Shim. One more comment about my height and you're gonna leave this house without some very significant part of your body.' Boa growls, pointing at him with her perfect French-nail finger. ' And I'm sure there is at least one more person in this room who will be hurt by this loss.'

 

' Wha..' This is really too complicated for Changmin's state of mind.

 

' Changminnie, shut up.' Yunho pulls at his arm with warning, even if his voice is weak and tired.

 

' What? But I haven't said anything. I want to go home!'

 

' And I want your dick to stay on its place, so shut the hell up.' Yunho shakes him a little so Changmin whines. This is all really too much for him. He feels sick. He's tired. And drunk. He wants to go to his own, warm bed.

 

' I'm leaving.' He moans and almost runs to the door, Yunho stumbling after him, still clinging to his shirt.

 

' Whimps!! I'm sending all the pics to Kyuhyun! ' Is the last thing they hear when the door shut close behind them.

 

They shuffle to the elevator in silence, Changmin typing a message to their manager, begging him to come and take them home.

 

' Changminnie, remind me to never ever drink with her again. ' Yunho pleads when the lift takes them to the parking lot.

 

Changmin snorts.

 

' Hyung, we both know, and she knows, we will do it again and we will end just as smashed.'

 

' ...true.'

 

And then.

 

' Changminnie?'

 

' Yeah?'

 

' I feel sick. Will you hate me a lot if I ruin your hoodie?'

 

_' Jung!!'_

 

 

 

 


End file.
